1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to an exercise device and more specifically an exercise device especially adapted for use by wheelchair occupants. The exercise device includes an elevated supporting structure which in one embodiment is a clamp assembly supported from the top of a doorway frame and in another embodiment is a clamp assembly supported by an adjustable frame which includes vertically elongated and adjustable side member interconnected by a top member having a longitudinally adjustable slide thereon for engagement by the clamp assembly. In each form of the invention, a wheelchair and its occupant can be positioned below the clamp assembly and to either side thereof to enable various types of attachments to be connected with the clamp assembly. Various interchangeable attachments are provided to enable a wheelchair occupant to practice various exercise regimens. The exercise device can be used in hospitals, homes, offices, therapy establishments and in other areas where portable exercise devices for use by wheelchair occupants is desired.